Strange Allies 3
by chadtayor020
Summary: Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing has been sent on a week long vacation, on order of Her Majesty. She brings Seras along as her bodyguard to Amity Park to see their old friend Danny. However, Danny himself now questions his role in the battle against evil, and no one can have a normal vacation in Amity Park.
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Allies 3**

**Chapter 1**

**Hellsing**

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing slammed down her suitcase's lid and sighed. _Why are they doing this to me? _She immediately pulled out a cigarillo from her suit jacket and lit it, taking a few minutes to shrink it down to size before she called one of her maids. "Yes Sir Hellsing?" the maid asked. "Take my luggage to the limo Gloria, I'll be there in ten minutes," she ordered. Gloria nodded and lifted up Sir Integra's suitcase and walked out of the room. Sir Integra finished her cigarillo and took out the tickets from her coat. _What was Her Majesty thinking when she allowed this?_

With a sigh the knight walked out of her room and down into the dungeons. As soon as she reached Seras Victoria's room she knocked and said, "Seras, you have five minutes to get ready." The door promptly opened up and the vampire said, "All ready to go Sir." She was holding a large suitcase in one hand and was smiling brightly, unlike her Master. Instead of her usual red Hellsing uniform, Seras was wearing blue contacts to hide her glowing red vampire eyes, a pair of baggy blue jeans and red sneakers with a baggy white t-shirt with a star spangled shield design on it. "You're wearing that Captain America shirt," Sir Integra stated as the two women walked out Hellsing Manor. "Well considering where we're going, it seemed appropriate," Seras said, "Why are you still in your suit?" "I'll change in the limo," Sir Integra stated as they entered said vehicle.

When the limousine arrived at London Stansted Airport Seras came out first carrying both hers and Sir Integra's suitcases. Sir Integra stepped out afterwards. She was now dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeved plain red shirt with brown leather loafers on her feet. "Oh cheer up Sir, you really needed a vacation," Seras said. "Seras just call me Integra while we're in public like this," Sir Integra told her as they made their way through the airport. "Alright Integra," Seras said. The two women waited at the airport for about an hour, during which time Integra bought a large book from the _Discworld _series to read on the way and Seras kept checking her left arm. "The glove is fine, Seras, no one will know unless you tear it off," Integra told her.

"Sorry," Seras said, "It just feels a little loose." Integra pointedly ignored the looks people gave her, or more specifically her eye-patch, when finally their flight was called. Seras and Integra got to the loading dock and got to their seats in First Class. "I hope Danny's doing well," Seras said as the plane took off.

**DP**

**_One Week Ago_**

Danny Phantom flew through the underground bunker, every second fearing the worst. Twenty-four hours ago a bus full of middle schoolers and their teachers and supervisors had disappeared. The Guys In White had determined that a vampire was responsible and responded appropriately. Their search had led Danny to this underground bunker in Wisconsin. Now he was flying as fast as he could to look for the missing children and adults. He finally saw a door to his right and tore it off its hinges. What he saw shocked him.

Pieces of bodies were piled in the middle of the room, the concrete walls painted a brownish-red with blood. Most of the bodies were of children, and he watched in horror as a severed head of a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes rolled off the pile, the expression on her face one of sheer terror. "What do you think?" Danny heard a voice say. A man, about 5'9" and built like a runner with red hair in a ponytail and burning red eyes walked out from behind the pile of bodies. The man was holding a small child in his arms. "Let him go," Danny said, pointing a hand glowing with energy at the man. He had changed in the six years since he had allied himself with Hellsing. He was as tall as his Father and had the muscles of a heavyweight boxer. "First, tell me what you think," the vampire told him, waving a hand at the pile of dead and dismembered bodies.

"I think that you're a twisted abomination that will rot in Hell when I'm done with you, now let the kid go!" Danny yelled. "Okay," the man said, and he let the boy down. Danny saw it was a boy no older than twelve with brown hair. "Come over here kid, I'll protect you," Danny told the boy. The boy walked over to him with his head down. When he finally reached Danny, Danny said, "You're safe now." "You're not," the vampire gleefully said as the boy jumped up and sank his fangs into Danny's shoulder. Danny screamed in pain and shock as he tore the vampire boy off of him and threw him aside, then blasted ten ghost rays at the adult vampire. Danny heard a feral howl and barely sidestepped the fast approaching vampire child. Danny quickly shot a ghost ray through the boy's heart and watched him scatter to ash.

"Man, that was cold," the unharmed vampire laughed. Danny turned to the vampire and yelled, "YOU BASTAAARRRDD!" The vampire only had time to register that Danny's eyes had turned red as Danny grabbed his shoulders. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS!? WHY!?" Danny roared in his face. The vampire stammered, "It was fun." "Wrong answer!" Danny yelled as he ripped the vampire's arms off and kicked him into the opposite wall. The vampire screamed at the loss of his arms and destruction of his spine as he hit the wall. Danny was a black blur as he flew over and grabbed the vampire's head, his ectoplasmic energy converting into electricity in his hands. "Burn," Danny said as the ghost stinger's electricity ripped through the vampire. "Burn!" Danny yelled as he poured more power into the ghost stinger and the smell of cooking pork and phosphorous permeated the air. "BURN IN HELL!" Danny yelled as the horror's of what just happened filled his mind as he saw red.

Danny didn't know how much time had elapsed before he could finally see clearly. The vampire was reduced to a charred thing that didn't look like it was ever alive. Danny crushed the creature's head under his foot and it scattered to ash, and the full horror finally hit Danny. _My God, my God, my God! _The Guys In White found him in the room thirty minutes later, tears streaming out of his eyes still saying, "Why!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hellsing**

It was early morning when the plane touched down in Amity Park International Airport. Integra carried her own luggage and marched ahead with Seras following behind. They hailed a taxi and soon made it to the five star hotel Integra had booked them, The Excalibur Hotel. Seras looked at her Master and said, "We're seriously staying at a hotel called 'Excalibur'?" "What's wrong with that?" Integra said as the taxi drove away. "You don't see the irony of a British knight staying at the 'Excalibur'?" Seras said.

"Get the jokes out now, Police Girl," Integra dryly commented. "Do you think you'll dine at the Round Table?" Seras joked as they went in. They signed in and went up to their room where Integra put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign out. Seras sighed as she took off her prosthetic glove and revealed her true shadow arm. She spread her shadow-arm out and reached into it, pulling out her coffin and placing it on her bed. "Set your alarm for three o'clock," Integra told her as Seras started to climb in. "Alright," Seras said as she grabbed her portable alarm clock out of her suitcase and took it with her into her coffin. Seras closed the lid just as Integra started undressing to take a shower.

As per her telephoned in instructions, Integra had a white Egyptian cotton bathrobe and slippers waiting for her as she came out of the shower. She got her hairbrush out of her suitcase and started brushing her long hair; she'd had it cut to only go to the middle of her back before leaving the United Kingdom. As she brushed she thought; _this is bloody ridiculous! While I'm here my men could be dying in droves! _Most people would have thought that her fears were irrational, but Integra saw all the proof she needed for her fears when she looked in the mirror at the hole where her left eye used to be. _Typical, my manwhoring Father managed to not have anything bad happen during his management, yet when I put everything into it I watch London burn. _These thoughts filled the knight's head as she finished brushing and started braiding her hair.

_The company could be worse I suppose, _Integra thought as she looked at Seras's coffin, then saw that it was only 7 in the morning.

**DP**

Danny and Sam were lying on their bed after reacquainting each other with the more physical aspects of marriage since morning. The doorbell rang and Sam sighed as she got up. "You just stay right there, I'm not done with you yet," she told Danny as she got a night robe and her panties on. "Yes ma'am," Danny said with a smirk as he laid back. Sam grumbled about Danny's fans as she opened the door to see Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing!

"Umm…" Sam said, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. Though part of her shock was because Sir Hellsing was wearing skinny jeans and a short sleeved blue shirt that she never imagined HER of all people ever wearing and her hair was in a braid. "Errr…is this a bad time?" Sam saw Seras behind Integra, blushing furiously. "No, no, just give us a few minutes to get ready," Sam said, inviting them in. She made a new land speed record for a woman in a night robe as she ran up the stairs to hers and Danny's room. "OH MY GOD THEY'RE HERE!" Sam yelled as she burst through the door. "THEY WERE COMING TODAY!?" Danny yelled back as he tripped off the bed. "Shower, clothes, GO!" Sam practically screamed as her and Danny scrambled to get ready to greet their guests.

**Hellsing**

"Well this is certainly awkward," Seras commented as she took a seat on the couch next to Integra. "It could be worse," Integra said. "I doubt that," Seras said. _It smells like a brothel in here, _Pip commented inside Seras's head. _Didn't need to know that Pip, _Seras said to him. _Better get used to the smell if you get what you wa-OW! Merde Mignonette! _Pip wisely decided to stop talking then. "Anyway, how was the room?" Seras asked Integra to get her mind off Pip's dirty thoughts.

"Top notch, as expected. I don't know if I'll be dining at the Round Table yet," Integra said. "Integra, you need to eat more, you're already underweight," Seras chided. "And since when have you been checking my weight?" Integra asked with a small smirk. "Um…err, well…" Seras was saved from explaining herself when Danny and Sam walked down. Sam had her hair down and was wearing a black short sleeved shirt and purple jeans with black combat boots and Danny was wearing a red short sleeve shirt with a white circle in the center and regular blue jeans with red sneakers. "Sorry, we totally forgot that you were coming today," Danny said as they came down.

"It's alright, Daniel. I should have called to tell you we arrived this morning," Integra told him. "This must be different for you, having a vacation," Sam said. "You have no idea," Integra said with a sigh, "This is the first real vacation I've had in years." "We'll try to make it worth it," Sam said as she and Danny got up and led Seras and Integra out of their house. "So bright," Seras complained and got out a pair of sunglasses. "Can't be helped Seras. Maybe you should have come later in the evening?" Danny suggested. "I don't know what I'd do with myself if we waited that long Danny, fact is that I wanted to be out in daylight, it makes me feel human again," Seras told him.

The four of them walked on until they reached the statue that was erected after Danny saved the world from Disasteroid. "Do you really want to see this museum?" Danny asked. "After seeing that face, of course," Integra said. "Damn," Danny sighed as they walked in. _There's something he's hiding, _Integra noticed. The way Danny's shoulders were set just a little lower, his head angled just slightly down, she could tell eh was hiding something, something related to their shared line of work fighting vampires. Integra recognized the signs; she had seen them in many of her men over the years.

Integra watched Danny closely as they walked through the museum, taking in all the old videos of his adventures growing up. But she noticed that Danny barely registered them. He'd comment on some mistakes he was recorded making, laugh at others, but Integra could tell that it wasn't genuine. They finally arrived at a portion of the museum showing various pictures children drew of Danny and his adventures. Danny took one look at them and said, "I gotta go to the bathroom," and practically sprinted to the bathroom.

Sam looked after him concerned and said, "I thought this would happen." "What happened to him?" Seras asked, she had noticed Danny acting strangely as well. "I don't know, specifically," Sam said as the three women went over to a café at the museum and sat down. "I know it has something to do with last week," Sam told them. "I heard, an entire bus of children and adults was killed, 'terrorist attack'," Integra said, putting emphasis on 'terrorist'. "Danny couldn't save them, but it's more than that. I think he saw something, something…bad," Sam said, "I wish he would tell me, he can't bottle this up."

**DP**

Danny threw up for the third time since he got into the stall. _The Blood. The Smell of Corpses. The Blood on the Walls. _Danny dry-heaved for two minutes straight as he remembered the scene he witnessed in Wisconsin. He remembered the names. There were 38 children that would never know adulthood and the 10 adults who were supposed to take care of them. All their names flooded through his head as he held onto the toilet like it was a life raft. One in particular rang through his skull like a funeral bell. _Chris Woode, _the name of the boy he had killed himself.

Danny let go of the toilet when he heard it start to creak from how tight he was squeezing it and walked out of the stall and sucked in some water from the sink to get the taste of vomit out of his mouth then cleaned his face to try to refocus. After cleaning up Danny fought his thoughts down, and went back to where Sam, Seras, and Integra were before his episode.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hellsing**

Seras, Integra, Sam, Danny's sister Jasmine and his Mum Maddie, and a woman named Valerie Grey that Danny and Sam knew went out for a Girl's Night Out that evening. She, Integra, and Sam all agreed that they needed to give Danny some space until tomorrow. Danny, his best friend Tucker, an old High School acquaintance of theirs named Dash, and Danny's Dad Jack was having a Guy's Night Out themselves. Sam drove her car into the driveway of a bar called 'The Happy Goose'. They soon got to the table where Valerie, Jasmine, and Maddie. "So, how is it here?" Sam asked. "It's pretty great. You gotta try some of this home brew," Valerie said, and offered a dark stout beer to her. "NO!" Seras yelled, and knocked it down. "What the Hell?" Valerie asked. "I didn't know you were drinking too!" Seras yelled at Sam. "What is wrong with you?!" Sam asked her angrily. "You don't know!?" Seras yelled.

"Hey! Out of here! We don't need any catfights in my bar!" the bartender yelled. "Sorry!" Maddie yelled back, and the women all left. _Oh dear, _Seras thought as they left 'The Happy Goose'. "What was that all about?" Sam asked Seras, and all the other women looked at her angrily. "I-I-noticed this afternoon, I thought you already knew," Seras said. "Knew what?" Sam asked. Seras swallowed and said, "Sam…you're pregnant." A-B-S-O-L-U-T-E-S-I-L-E-N-C-E was all that came from the six women for three whole minutes. "H-how can you know?" Sam whispered. Seras mouthed, 'Vampire senses'.

"How the Hell do you know that?!" Valerie asked. The other five women looked from one to the other and Seras looked at Integra who said to Valerie, "This is a secret, one of the greatest in the world." Seras then looked at Valerie and took off her contacts and bared her fangs. "WHAT THE HELL!" Valerie yelled then Jazz grabbed her and said, "Calm down Valerie. Seras is on our side. She's a vampire." "A vampire?" Valerie said as Seras put her contacts back in. "Yes, Seras is the only good vampire in the whole world. All the rest are sadistic monsters from your worst nightmares. She is bound to serve me and my family line should I have one," Integra told her.

"Huh," Valerie said, and took another look at Seras, "You don't look like what I would expect." "Master Alucard was the more stereotypical vampire," Seras said. "And where's he at?" Valerie asked. "We have no idea, all we know is that he'll come back…someday," Seras answered. Once that issue was resolved Maddie suddenly squealed and hugged Sam and Jazz. "I'm gonna be a Grandma!" Maddie squealed in joy again before Sam wheezed, "Not if you keep strangling me." She let her daughter and daughter-in-law go and Integra said, "Well, I think we should go find another pub and celebrate, as long as Sam's the designated driver." "I guess I better get used to it," Sam said, and they went back to their cars to find another bar.

**DP**

Jack Fenton watched as his son slammed down his cup and said, "Whoah there son, take it easy on the liquor." Danny sighed and said, "I need this Dad, I really do." "You just finished off 'The Four Horsemen and Hell Follows', take a minute to let your stomach settle. Have some onion rings," Jack said and passed his onion rings over to him. Danny had a few onion rings then turned to Tucker and said, "What else is there?" Tucker took a sip of his Guinness and said, "A Bear Fight maybe?" "I'll try that," Dash said. Jack watched the younger men order one Jager Bomb and one Irish Car Bomb each. Danny and Dash downed the Jager Bomb and one second later the Irish Car Bomb's were down their gullets too. Danny and Dash cringed in pain as the alcohol mixture lived up to its name inside their stomachs.

"That's it, water for both of you," Jack said, and ordered some water for them. Dash drank his quickly then headed to the bathroom while Danny stared at his water. "Danny, you need it, trust me, you don't wanna wake up with the hangover you're in for if you don't get some water in you," Jack told him. "I deserve it," Danny said. "What happened?" Tucker asked his best friend. "I failed," Danny said, and took a sip of his water. Tucker stayed silent and finished off his Guinness and said, "It happens man. You're not God." "I should have saved them!" Danny yelled, pounding his fist on the table.

Tucker got another Guinness and Dash came back to their table. After several more hours of drinking in which Danny drank progressively more potent concoctions including an evil looking mixture called The Bloody Executioner, Jack drove the three younger men home. When he got to Danny's house he helped Danny up the steps and set him down on the couch. "Danny, tell me what happened. A man as desperate as you were to get drunk either wants to die, or wants to live it up, and you weren't happy enough to be living it up," Jack asked his son. "Don't ask me that Dad, just don't ask me that," Danny slurred. "You can't do this to yourself, you can't hid in a bottle from your problems, I know, I've been there," Jack responded.

Danny looked at him and Jack sighed, "It was before you were born. Your Mother and I were having a hard time balancing taking care of Jazz, paying the bills, and keeping our research up. Our investments hadn't gone through yet and I felt like a failure, started staying out late at bars getting sloshed to get away from it all." "What happened?" Danny asked. "One night I was driving home drunk and nearly ran a woman over, I never found out who she was. The next day your Mother revealed that she was pregnant with you. I knew then that I had to change how I was doing things, I had to shape up. It was hard, but it was worth it," Jack said.

Danny sighed and said, "Dad, I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand. I wish I could tell you, but you just wouldn't understand." "Then who would?" Jack desperately asked him. "Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Bloody Hellsing!" Danny bellowed then passed out when all the alcohol he had consumed hit him like a sledgehammer. Jack sighed and lifted his son up and put him in bed.

**All the alcoholic drinks named in this chapter are real, except for The Bloody Executioner. With God as my witness I hope THAT hellish concoction never becomes real. I only made it up because an actual cocktail called 'The Bloody Tampon' sounded too crude. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hellsing**

Seras hadn't slept that night in order to watch over Integra and Sam. Sam luckily hadn't drunk anything stronger than regular iced tea, though Maddie did have a shot to celebrate the fact that she was going to be a Grandma. Integra on the other hand was drunk as a lord when they got back to the Excalibur. Seras blushed as she looked down at the still sleeping knight's hand grasping her breast. Integra was heavier than Seras expected, and she had decided to stay with her over the night in case she needed to vomit up the alcohol. Seras noticed the sun starting to rise and slowly took Integra's hand off her and went to the shower.

_That did not go as expected, _Pip commented as Seras got cleaned up. _You expected me to take advantage of her!? _Seras angrily said. _No, but I was expecting you to confess your feelings to her, _said Pip. _She wouldn't have believed me and as drunk as she was she wouldn't remember it. Besides, Integra would never have done anything in public like that even if she felt the same way,_ Seras said and finished cleaning up. She opened up the room and Integra ran in and threw up in the bathroom. Seras helped keep her hair out of her face and Integra groggily said, "Tell me I didn't do anything last night." Seras told her, "On the way back to the hotel you sang a loud rendition of 'Uncle Tom Cobley'."

Integra sighed and bowed her head before saying, "For the love of God order a Full Breakfast from room service, replace the beans with extra blood pudding. I need it like a fish needs water right now." Seras left her in the bathroom and phoned room service, "This is Ms. Victoria, I'd like a Full English Breakfast brought up to Room 236, replace the beans with extra blood pudding," Seras said, her mouth watering at the thought of food. "It'll be right up in thirty minutes Ms. Victoria," the man on the other end said. "Thank you," Seras said and hung up. Seras went back to Integra and helped her stand up and lay on the bed. "Do you really think that the Breakfast will help?" Seras asked her. Integra closed her eye and said, "I read my Father's diary, he swore that a Full Breakfast was the best cure he ever had for a hangover."

30 minutes on the dot and the food was brought to their room. Seras had to struggle not to drool at the sight of the platter of fried eggs, tomato, sausage, black blood pudding, bacon, mushrooms, some hash browns, and two large slices of toast, with a large cup of hot tea. "Thank you so much," Integra told the server as she handed him a ten dollar tip. Seras got a blood pack out of her suitcase and drank a blood pack while Integra dug into her breakfast. Integra ate everything but the black blood pudding, and she said, "Have you tried eating blood pudding since you became a vampire?"

"No, I haven't had anything but booze and blood in years," Seras wistfully said; she still missed solid food. "Here, try it," Integra offered. Seras took her fork and got a piece. As soon as it went in her mouth Seras started to tear up. _I can eat it! _Seras hungrily devoured the black blood pudding, reveling in finally having solid food again! Just as she finished the phone in their room went off and Integra answered it, "Yes?" "Ms. Hellsing, we have a Mr. Jack Fenton requesting to see you," the voice on the other end said. _What could he want? _Seras wondered as Integra said, "Send him up."

Two minutes later Jack was in their room, looking very concerned. "Hello, Jack, to what do we owe this pleasure," Integra greeted. "It's about Danny. You need to talk to him Sir Hellsing," Jack said. "What's wrong?" Integra asked. "I don't know. Last night he got hammered, bad, like he was trying to drown his sorrows. I tried to get him to open up to me, but he refused to say anything to me, he said he would only talk to you," Jack said, then surprised the two women when he clasped his hands in a begging gesture, "Please, you gotta help him."

"I will, I promise," Integra said as he stood up. "I know how Danny feels, I'm the only one who truly understands," Integra said as she, Jack, and Seras left the hotel room.

**DP**

"UUUUUUGH!" Danny moaned as he got up out of bed. Luckily he didn't throw up, but he felt like his head was about to split open like an egg. He managed to make it to his kitchen where he saw Sam making bacon. "Never thought I'd see you make bacon," Danny said, shielding his eyes from the sun. "It's a cure for the hangover. I'm not making it again," Sam warned him as she made a BLT for him. "Thank you!" Danny yelled as he wolfed down the sandwich, and the two others Sam made for him. She then had him drink a few glasses of water. After a few minutes Danny felt much better and Sam told him, "You should take a shower, I want you clean for my big announcement."

While Danny took his shower Sam cleaned up the kitchen and heard a knock on her door. She opened it to see Integra and Seras, "Is Daniel available?" Integra asked. "He's getting cleaned up," Sam told her. "I would hope so, if what Jack told us is any indication," Integra said as the two women walked in. "You mean him getting drunk," Sam said. "What is wrong with him?" she asked. Seras and Integra were silent as they took seats and seemed to ignore her. Sam stood in front of them and said, "You can't keep me from finding out." "Good luck with that," Integra said, Seras looked really uncomfortable with the whole thing. Sam glared at them both and said, "What's the big deal with Government Conspiracies anyway!?"

Seras looked up to where Sam and Danny's bathroom was and said, "I think we should give Sir Integra and Danny some privacy." She stood up and grabbed Sam's hand and walked her out of the living room to their back yard. Sam tried to pull away, but Seras's grip was like a vise as she half dragged her out. "What the Hell!" Sam yelled. "Sam, please try to understand he's only trying to protect you," Seras said. "Ha! My life's been in danger because of him for seven years now. While he's been off playing 'Buffy' I've been here fighting ghosts with Valerie. I can handle myself just fine," Sam said.

"You don't know what you're talking about! Vampires and ghosts are completely different, comparing the two is like comparing Jack the Ripper to Seth MacFarlane," she said. "I doubt that," Sam said. Seras sighed and put her sunglasses on before continuing, "Sam, do you know what I miss the most about being human? Ignorance. Before I was turned and fought the creatures of the night, I was blissfully ignorant and happy, sure that all evil in the world was human and manageable. For the last twelve years I've learned that that wasn't the case, I've learned that evil is truly bottomless and unrelenting, and all we can do is protect only a few people and keep them ignorant of the danger," Seras said. Sam looked at her, she hadn't talked much with Seras, this was maybe the ninth time in six years she had seen her. She always thought that she was a kickass warrior, but otherwise a typical Blonde Brainless Beauty Queen.

"He can't hold it in," Sam said. "That's why we're here, so Sir Integra can talk to him, so he can get it off his chest," Seras said. "But I'm his wife, his best friend, he knows he can trust me," Sam said. "That's why he hasn't told you. You and your friends and family are the light of his life, the greatest and most pure thing in his life so far. You don't remind him of what's out there, you let him forget if only for a little while that the monsters under the bed are all too real. Don't take that away from him, I beg you. I've seen what lacking that light can do, it isn't good," Seras told her.

**Hellsing**

When Danny saw Integra sitting on his couch he sighed, "So, Dad took me seriously." "We're all taking what you're going through seriously," Integra told him. "I guess there's no way around this is there," Danny said as he set a dining room chair in front of the couch. "No, not if you're to remain effective," Integra said. Danny hung his head down and said, "I'm already ineffective."

"No you are not! Don't you ever say that again in my presence," Integra angrily told him, sounding like a drill instructor. "Look at me right now!" she ordered, and Danny sat up straight and looked her in the eye. Integra then softened her tone, "Daniel, whether or not you believe in Him, God has chosen you to wield great power. The fact that you survived is proof of your higher purpose. You are the world's only superhero, and no one could do a better job than you have done so far." "Don't lie to me. There are thousands of men and women who could have done a better job, Hell, you could have done better," Danny told her.

Integra shook her head and said, "No, I could never have saved the world from Disasteroid. Daniel, as you Americans say, I'm a raging bitch on wheels, I don't know how to really befriend people, I order them, boss them around, and force them to do my will. I couldn't have formed the unique relationship you did with the ghosts. I would have just destroyed any I came across, but you have more mercy than I do. That is a gift, a blessing that truly distinguishes men from monsters." Danny sighed at this and said, "I didn't have any mercy that day. I tore that vampire's arms off then used my ghost stinger to fry him to a crisp. And that was after I killed the kid he turned into a vampire, Chris Woode. I killed a kid, and it was easy, so damn easy for me to just shoot him in the back…"

_That's what it is… _"Daniel, there was nothing else you could have done. Once a person is turned into a vampire or a ghoul, they can't turn back. All we can do is kill them as quickly as possible and release their souls from further torment. You may have saved that boy's soul before he did something truly irredeemable. As for that monster, while he may have killed those 48 people, he could have killed hundreds more had you not stopped him then and there. How many vampires have you destroyed?" she asked.

Danny took a minute to think about it, "Seventy-nine." _So many vampires destroyed in only six years. But of course, America is a much larger country than the whole United Kingdom. _"Daniel, a vampire is as strong as three thousand human beings. By that math, you've saved 237,000 people in six years. Do you hear me? You've saved enough people to populate a city in six years time," Integra told him, and saw Danny start to feel better with that revelation. "Never forget the dead, but don't let them drag you down either. Their death's are on that vampire's head, not yours. You are the world's greatest hero, don't forget that," Integra told him. Danny nodded then said, "I need to talk to Seras." They went out back and Sam went inside with Integra, a worried look on her face.

"Danny, are you alright?" Seras asked him. "I will be, maybe," he said then looked her in the eyes, "Seras, promise me something, please." "I'll do what I can," Seras told him. "If I ever become a threat, if you think I may become a monster, stop me. Do whatever you can to stop me before I kill too many. Can you do that for me?" Seras swallowed then said, "It will never come to that." "That isn't an answer. Seras, please, I know how powerful I am. I need to know that someone can stop me if I ever do cross that line," Danny asked her. Seras took her sunglasses off and said, "I promise, I will never let it come to that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hellsing**

Integra and Seras got back to their hotel after seeing Blood: The Last Vampire at the local cinema. "That was a very entertaining version of vampires," Integra said as they got to The Excalibur. "It was a little too close to reality if you ask me," Seras said. _What are you talking about? None of those vampires were drop dead sexy, could dodge bullets, or get blown up and still keep fighting. A few sword slashes, SPLAT, ils sont morts! _Pip said in Seras's head. _But they were also horrific monsters that will eat any human they can and who don't give a damn about morals, _Seras rebutted. _Good point, _Pip admitted.

The two of them walked up to their room where Integra went to open the door. Seras heard a click as she prepared to open it. "BOMB!" Seras screamed as she grabbed Integra and turned to guard her with her body. The room exploded into noise and fire as Seras and Integra were knocked into the opposite wall. Seras saw that Integra was knocked out; it didn't look like any of her bones were broken though. _I gotta get her out of here! _Seras thought then looked at their destroyed hotel room. _Seras, we gotta fly through the window, let the smoke hide us get to Danny and Sam's house PRONTO! _Pip yelled in her head. Seras picked Integra up and ran through the fire and smoke in their room to fly through the already obliterated window. Her shadow arm tore out of her prosthetic glove and transformed into a pair of wings. The vampire flew straight to Danny and Sam's house and opened the door quickly.

"Seras!? What happened?" Sam asked, getting up from the couch. "A bomb, Sir Integra's knocked out, I don't think anything more. I gotta go now, get what I can before the police arrive," Seras said, and flew back to the hotel in a flash of red light. _If any of our weapons and ammo is intact we're going to need them, _Seras thought as she got into the room. The flames were already dying. With speed only a vampire was capable of she went throughout the wreckage, finding her Hellsing ARMS .577 Leto Auto handgun was unharmed and three magazines were still usable. She managed to find Sir Integra's own Walther PPK pistol and hidden holster, but only one usable magazine. Their clothes were unsalvageable and Seras's blood packs were splattered all around.

She quickly put her shadow arm to the ground, where the shadow spread around the room that wasn't burned with fire and she absorbed all the blood she could find along with the blood packs. Luckily, she also found hers and Sir Integra's passports and absorbed them as well. Her work done the Draculina jumped back out of the window and flew back to Danny and Sam's house in a flash of red light. As soon as she got there she went in and said, "Where's Sir Integra?" Danny phased in at that point and said, "She's in our guest room, what happened?" "No time, take me there now," Seras said. Danny didn't say anything as he showed her to his and Sam's guestroom. Sir Integra was lying in a small bed and Sam was wrapping her head. "She's had a slight concussion, some scrapes and bruises, but otherwise she's fine," Sam told her.

"Thank you," Seras said, then her shadow arm stretched and Pip came out of it. "Pip, separate from me and turn into your shadow form, patrol the house. If anyone we don't know shows up, alert me immediately," Seras ordered. "Understood," Pip gravely said, then turned into a shadow and blended into the wall.

**DP**

"What the Hell is going on?!" Sam said, "You barge in here with Sir Integra wounded, and your back looking like it's been flambéed, dump her on me then go flying back to your hotel, and then you come back and some French guy jumps out of your arm and into our walls and WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" As Sam said that, shadows surrounded Seras's badly damaged clothes and formed into her red Hellsing uniform. Seras then sighed and said, "Give me a minute." Seras then reached into her shadow arm and pulled out two pistols, some gun magazines, empty blood packs, and two passports. "I had to get these out so police wouldn't find out about us. Hellsing is still a secret organization, even though we expanded into ghost hunting recently," Seras said.

"A bomb blew up our room. I managed to shield Sir Integra with my body and got her out of danger. Your house was the only one I could think of at the time," Seras told her. "Okay, I'll buy that, but who's the French guy?" Sam asked. Seras sighed at this and said, "That was Captain Pip Bernadotte, my familiar, the only person I've ever had to drain blood from." Danny and Sam looked at her, not knowing what to say to that. "It was on the night of the Zeppelin Incident. A vampire with psychic illusion powers, Zorin Blitz, led several platoons to attack Hellsing Manor to keep us from stopping the rest of Millennium, the cabal of artificially created Nazi vampires Blitz was part of, from attacking London. I was only a fledgling then, and I hadn't had much blood before. Pip was the leader of a group of mercenaries Sir Integra had hired called The Wild Geese. At first we managed to keep them back with claymore mines and gunfire, but then Blitz used an illusion that made us think she had turned into a giant and was cutting the mansion apart with her scythe. I managed to see through it and stop the illusion, but by then it was too late and her soldiers got in.

"It was a massacre as I struggled to stop them, but I was outnumbered so badly…Most of the Geese were slaughtered by the time I confronted Blitz. I underestimated her power, she created an even more powerful illusion using my own memories and before I could break free she cut off my left arm," Seras said, and held her left shoulder. "She was ruthless as she then stabbed me in the back with her scythe. Before I could crawl away she cut my eyes out too. Just as she was about to deliver the coup de grace, Pip attacked her and shot her then made a smokescreen to try to carry me out of danger. But by then he had run out of silver bullets, Blitz recovered and threw her scythe through him, mortally wounding him.

"As he died, Pip told me to drink his blood and become stronger so I could beat her. I was already half-dead by then, I needed blood to survive, so I drank his, you see the result of that before you," Seras said, waving her shadow arm and motioning to her red uniform. "What about Zorin Blitz?" Danny asked. A vicious gleam was in Seras's eyes as she told him, "I tore the rest of the Nazi's under her apart and scrapped her face against the wall until her head gone." Sam and Danny gulped at this; they never thought Seras could be so vicious. Seras ignored the looks they gave her and looked at Integra.

"Who could do this, vampires?" Sam asked. "No. Most vampires don't know about us enough to know that Sir Integra is the leader of Hellsing. We've gotten no chatter about any vampire groups forming that could build a bomb," Seras told her. "Could this have been random? Some kind of homegrown terrorist?" Danny asked, ice running through his veins at the idea of terrorists in his city. "Not if they were part of the staff. Sir Integra did extensive checks on the staff of the Excalibur to make sure that we wouldn't get any surprises. All of them were clean, nothing more serious than parking tickets," Seras said, "Only one group could do this, and are mad enough to do it." "Iscariot," Danny said with a tremor in his voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**DP**

"What's Iscariot?" Sam asked. Seras answered, "A rival vampire hunting organization owned by the Vatican. They are Catholic zealots who commit the worst sins in the name of Judas Iscariot, who betrayed Jesus Christ. They believe that by doing the dirty work that the Holy See can't be known to be a part of they can further Catholicism and eventually die and go to Hell, where they can then battle its Legions for all eternity." "They're crazy," Sam said. "They're dangerous, I had a run in with their Regenerator three years ago," Danny said. "I caught a glimpse of her last year myself," Seras said. "Regenerator?" Sam asked, and Danny and Seras exchanged glances. "You tell her," Seras said.

Danny took Sam out of the room and to their bedroom. _I can't believe it's come to this, _Danny thought as he sat down on their bed. He sighed and looked in Sam's eyes. She looked determined as always, but also hurt that he had kept this from her. "Sam, what I'm about to tell you is Top Secret, if the government finds out about my telling you this, we could be killed. Do you really want to know this?" Sam looked him in the eye and said, "I vowed for better or for worse, till death do we part. And I meant it," then showed her wedding ring.

Danny sighed and said, "Seras and I are what are called 'Trump Cards', we are the supernatural powerhouses, the best weapons our organizations have against vampires. The Regenerator is Iscariot's Trump Card, a human being who has been mechanically, genetically, and magically enhanced to be as strong, nearly as fast, and almost as indestructible as a vampire. Three years ago I had a mission in Terre Haute; the Guys In White had found a coven of five vampires. I made it to their base and destroyed two of them, but both of them were running away from…someone. I saw what it was a second later.

"The Regenerator was a tall woman, about as tall as Sir Integra. She had short blonde hair and burning red eyes, her face wrapped in bandages wearing a black long coat and a priest's habit. As soon as I saw her red eyes I blasted a ghost ray through her heart. The hole must have been as big as my fist, and she didn't fall or turn to ash. Naturally I was freaking out at that point and started blasting away. I watched the hole fill in as she ran towards me, dodging ghost rays as she went. When she got close she kicked my legs out from under me and put a pistol in my face. I saw that her cheeks had massive holes in them as she said, "You are not part of my mission, Pagan. Do not interfere again." With that she opened a Bible from her robes and blue pages surrounded her, and she disappeared.

"I found out later from Sir Integra that her name was Heinkel Wolfe, one of the very few survivors of the Zeppelin Incident along with Seras and Sir Integra," Danny told Sam. They sat there for about fifteen minutes and Sam finally said, "What are we going to do?" Danny rubbed his hand in his hair and laid down before saying, "I have no idea. This is just crazy, I get over my issues, and new ones pop up." An idea occurred to him and he looked up at her and said, "Sam, if Sir Integra is able, I want you to take her to my parent's house, it's a lot more secure than ours. Stay there with her, please." "No hold on a minute Buster, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I'm helpless," Sam said, standing up.

Danny stood up with her and said, "I knew you wouldn't do it," but the way he said it was definitely not happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hellsing**

When Integra awoke it was morning. She had bandages over her arms, left leg, and head. She felt stiff as she sat up. _What happened? _She thought for a minute and remembered the explosion. _Seras must have brought me to Daniel and Samantha's house. _She saw her gun and holster lying on a night stand next to the bed. Integra immediately set her holster and gun into her pants before she stood up and opened her door. She almost bumped into Samantha who said, "Oh good, you're up." "How long was I out?" Integra asked. "Only for the night; you had a few scrapes and bruises, your most serious injury was a minor concussion. You haven't missed much," she told her. "Thank you," Integra said then headed for the bathroom.

As soon as she was done relieving herself she washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. _How many times has she saved my life now? _Integra had lost count of all the times Seras had saved her life during the Zeppelin Incident. Then there was that incident with the vampire named Lucas Moore, the time with Alexander Anderson that felt like a lifetime ago, and now this. She shook her head at this and went out of the bathroom. She almost ran into Samantha again who said, "Can I get you anything? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Integra said, "Do you have any tea or bread?" she asked. "We have green tea, black pekoe, and a special night-time blend, only whole wheat bread," Samantha answered. She led her guest to the kitchen where Integra put the bread in the toaster and set the tea to brew. "You're awfully calm for someone who was blown up," Samantha commented. "I've faced death so many times by now that it barely raises my blood pressure. And I'm not in much danger right now anyway," Integra told her. "Enjoy my hospitality while you can, as soon as you're done eating, you're going to Danny's parents, you should be safer there," Samantha said. "I see, and do you know who is responsible?" Integra asked.

"Seras and Danny are sure that it was Iscariot," Samantha said. Integra took a minute to finish making her tea before she responded; "Now you know the truth. Welcome to the War of the Damned."

**DP**

Danny flew around, trying to figure out what to do. _Can't involve the police, can't let them find out about vampires. _As he circled around the Water Tower he thought, _I might have to throw my weight around, see if I can get the Guys In White involved, maybe contact the Vatican and let them know I won't stand for it. _Danny's relationship with religion was…complicated. Some people worshipped him as a God Among Men; others decried him as the Antichrist. Danny was agnostic personally, though he and Sam did celebrate the Jewish High Holy Days and Hanukkah, he never really held himself to any religious dogma.

_Maybe I could blackmail them…no, Iscariot might send the Regenerator after me then, and I'm not sure I can beat her._ Danny stopped thinking when he was over the Nasty Burger and his Ghost Sense went off. Danny looked around then was hit from behind by…something. He spun around and blasted an ice ray only to get hit by another invisible object from the side, then had his head hit from above, sending him to the ground.

_Oh great, ghosts have gotten smarter, _Danny thought as he went intangible and felt something phase through him. He quickly built up energy and flew up, then blasted it all out in every direction for twenty feet. He saw that he blasted away two blue cowboy looking ghosts, one of them wearing a red shirt the other wearing a blue shirt. "He spotted us Rupert!" Blue Shirt said. "Who cares, blast him Sylvester!" Red Shirt, Rupert, said and they both drew ghostly six-shooters and started firing away. Danny quickly raised an ecto-shield to block their shots. After a minute his shield started breaking. _Holy crap these guys are stronger than I thought!_

Danny got rid of the shield and barely dodged their shots, firing a few ice rays their way to distract them. The two cowboys stopped shooting long enough for Danny to fly over closer. The cowboys shot him with all four guns at once, sending him flying back. _DAMN! _Danny thought as he dodged their follow up shots and blasted back with some ghost rays. _Idiot! _Danny thought to himself as he made three copies of himself. "OH SHIT!" the ghosts yelled as the four Danny's blasted away with ice rays, freezing them both solid. Danny reabsorbed his copies and sucked the cowboys into his Fenton Thermos. Danny looked around to see that at least there was no collateral damage before continuing on his patrol. That whole time, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

**I realized that I haven't had much ghost action in this series and decided to rectify that with this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hellsing**

Late that evening found Sir Integra lying in bed wide awake. She couldn't sleep; she wasn't used to sleeping more than six hours a night anymore. She got up and went down to the Fenton's living room and turned on their television. "Are you alright Sir?" she heard Seras ask. "I'm fine Seras, I just can't sleep. Blame all the years of being a workaholic," Sir Integra told her. She flipped through a few channels and Seras said, "That one's good." Sir Integra went back to a late-night/early morning movie she had passed, she saw that it was something called Major Payne. She watched as a black man in uniform pulled a grenade to make a bunch of children run an obstacle course in record time.

The eponymous character then threw the grenade behind him, felling a tree. Seras had to use her hand to muffle her laughter, and Sir Integra gave a small snigger. They finished watching the oddball comedy, the whole time Integra forgetting that her life was in danger, for once she sat back and forgot all about vampires, Iscariot, and that her life was anything but ordinary. She turned the television off and said, "Seras." The Draculina turned to her and said, "Yes?" "I just wanted to say, thank you, for saving my life," Integra told her. "That's really not necessary," Seras stuttered, face blushing. _I thought so, _Integra thought. She'd had a suspicion about Seras for a few years now, and this seemed to be confirming it.

"So, how long have you liked women?" Sir Integra bluntly stated. Seras sputtered at that and her head turned red as a cherry. She suddenly turned her head to the window, then grabbed Sir Integra and pulled her away, just as the window exploded. Seras forced her superior down and said, "Stay down!" Seras then blended with the shadows and slipped outside the Fenton's house. As soon as she was out she heard more gunfire and used her Third Eye to track it. _Got you! _Seras thought as she rematerialized and ran straight for a building across the street. She spotted Danny flying over and tackling a figure on the roof just as she reached it.

She saw who it was and saw that it definitely wasn't Heinkel Wolfe. It was a tall man, as tall as Danny and just as muscular wearing a white overcoat and priest's habit with black hair. She saw the man punch Danny and send him flying into a water tower. Seras drew her Leto handgun and fired away at the man, hitting him square in the head, and watched him fall with the back of his head completely gone. Danny flew over and said, "This wasn't Heinkel Wolfe." "I know," Seras said, looking down at the body. "Do you know who he was?" Danny asked. Seras flipped the body over and saw that the man had three scars from claw marks across his face.

"I never saw him before, maybe DNA can help us find out who he was?" she suggested. Danny looked up to think then two gun blasts went off at once. Seras felt the bullet pass through her head in a second while the one that would have hit Danny just barely scratched his nose. The man jumped up and leapt off the roof. Danny flew after him, only to watch the man open up a Bible and red pages to surround him before the man disappeared into thin air. "DAMN IT!" he yelled, then went back to check on Seras. Seras rubbed her jaw where the bullet entered and was glad to know it had already healed. "He's gone," Danny reported to her. "This isn't good; it looks like Iscariot now has two Regenerators. And this one is definitely stronger than Anderson was," Seras said as they went back to his parent's house.

Jack and Maddie were looking around with overly large guns drawn, "Seras, Danny, did you catch the guy?" Maddie asked. "He got away," Danny told them. The four of them went back inside Sir Integra had her own pistol ready. "He's gone, for now," Seras informed her. "This is getting annoying," she said as police sirens approached.

**DP**

Danny had to really throw his weight around to convince the police to let him handle the investigation. He was both amazed and worried about how easy it was for him to do it. After a really nervous breakfast with everyone, Danny, Sir Integra, and Sam went back to the building to investigate while Seras rested. Danny found the blood from when Seras blew the man's brains out and got a sample of it while Sir Integra looked at the area from where she suspected the man shot from. "He used a sniper rifle of some sort, large caliber, a .300 Winchester Magnum at least," she said, taking out a bullet that had been embedded in his parent's wall. She had on one of his Mom's spare jumpsuits to replace her clothes.

Sam picked up a discarded shell casing and said, "What about this?" Sir Integra inspected it and said, ".45 Colt I'd say, it's amazing that he missed you," she told Danny. "I got lucky," Danny told her. "Indeed," a voice with a German accent said. Sir Integra and Sam grabbed their guns and pointed them at the speaker as Danny went Ghost, his hand's ready to blast ghost rays.

"What are you doing here, Papist?" Sir Integra asked Heinkel Wolfe. Iscariot's newest Regenerator raised her hands and said, "I come on behalf of the Vatican to help you." "Oh really, help us to Hell?" Sir Integra asked. "That will come in God's good time, Babylon, but for now I am to assist you with your…problem," Wolfe said. "The last time Iscariot helped they slaughtered thousands of innocents," Sir Integra said, gritting her teeth. "THAT WAS MAXWELL'S DOING AND YOU KNOW IT!" Wolfe yelled back at her, "And you're one to talk of betrayals when it was your butler that sided with Millennium!" "ENOUGH!" Danny yelled. "This isn't the time or the place for your theological bullshit or whatever the Hell's your problem! We've got a superpowered nutjob on the loose in case you forgot," Danny yelled at both of them as he and Sam lowered their arm and weapon respectively.

Sir Integra glared at Wolfe then put her weapon away as well. Wolfe looked at them and said, "The man's name is Marcus Acerbi, he was meant to be my partner. After Anderson's death, the Vatican thought that we needed more than one Regenerator. We had both survived the Zeppelin Incident, so naturally we were at the top of the list. Unfortunately, the process was too much for his mind, not that we knew this at the time." "Bollocks," Sir Integra said under her breath.

Wolfe glared at her and continued, "After you revealed the existence of ghosts, Marcus and I were sent to deal with reports of ghosts. Most of them were bullshit, but some of them had actual merit. We had to be further improved to keep up with them, and it was then that Marcus's madness surfaced. He began to believe that Hell had finally arrived on Earth, led by the Antichrist." She looked at Danny who said, "You've got to be shitting me." "He's after you, and the Protestant Sow, so I was sent to help stop him. The last thing the Church needs are for one of our own to be the killer of 'Earth's Savior'," Wolfe spat out some bile at the word 'Savior'. Wolfe then reached into her coat and handed a black box to Danny. "If you have Marcus, crush this box and it will alert me to your location." With that, Heinkel Wolfe pulled out a Bible and blue pages swirled around her, and she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**DP**

Everyone was on edge after they were told about the rogue Regenerator. Danny's Mom had thought that he should lay low for a while, but Danny shot that idea down when he pointed out that the guy had explosives, he might just blow up his house to try to get at Danny if they tried that, not to mention how he had almost killed Sir Integra with a sniper rifle. It was eventually decided that he would act as if nothing was wrong, while they drove around in the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle. Danny was over City Hall when he saw the statue of him from when he saved the world from Disasteroid blow up! Danny quickly flew down to check on the wounded innocents, only for a bullet to graze his cheek.

_Where are you!? _Danny thought as he went intangible. A bullet phased through his right eye and Danny spotted the shooter. "GOT YOU!" Danny yelled as he raised an ecto-shield to block the bullets as he flew at the window, leaving a sonic boom in his wake. Danny crashed through the window of a skyscraper still under construction and tackled the figure he saw. "It's over!" Danny yelled, only to see that it was a mannequin in an overcoat. Red pages swirled around him and latched onto the walls. "What the Hell?" Danny said as he blasted at the wall. The ghost ray bounced back and hit him square in the chest.

"Ow," Danny muttered then heard insane laughter behind him. Danny jumped up and raised an ecto-shield just in time to block the man's bullets. "You're powerful, Demonspawn, no doubt about that," Acerbi laughed. Danny blasted ghost rays at the insane priest, only for him to dodge them and throw away his guns. Acerbi reached into his habit and pulled out two daggers. He made a cross with them and yelled out, "PERDERE DAEMONIUM!" The daggers glowed red and he ran at Danny. Danny raised another ecto-shield, and the daggers sliced through it like butter! Danny sidestepped Acerbi's follow up stab and kicked him back.

Danny took out the black box to crush it when one of the daggers flew through the air and sliced Danny's wrist, making him drop it. Acerbi ran forward and punched Danny back into the page covered walls. Danny screamed as he felt like he was being shocked with 10,000 volts of electricity. "DIE!" the mad priest yelled as he pushed Danny harder into the wall. "YOU FIRST!" Danny yelled and hit Acerbi with a ghost ray from his eyes. Danny struggled to get to the box and stomped on it with all his might.

**Hellsing**

Seras could not believe how many gadgets and gizmos were in the Fenton's RV. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when Sir Integra's phone went off and she answered, "What?" "Phantom is five miles from your location," Seras heard Heinkel Wolfe say on the other end, then heard a thud on the roof. "I'm on the roof, tell them not to shoot," Wolfe said. "We have an ally on the roof, don't shoot," Sir Integra told Jack. "Where's Danny?" he asked in return. "Where is Daniel?" Sir Integra asked. "Take the next right, and then take the second left," Wolfe said, and Sir Integra relayed her directions.

Seras had to grab hold of Sir Integra, Jazz, and Sam to keep them from bouncing around when Jack sped up the vehicle. "Damn Americans," Seras heard Wolfe say. Jack took the directions Wolfe gave and kept driving then Wolfe yelled, "STOP!" Everyone heard her and Jack slammed on the brakes, Wolfe flipped and landed on both feet in front of the RV. "Where's Danny?" Sam asked. "Twenty stories up," Wolfe said as she ran inside. The group took construction worker's elevator to the top, passing several bodies of construction workers along the way.

Everyone was anxious as they went up, until finally they stopped, "Through there," Wolfe said, pointing at a door. Seras ran forward and slammed into the door as hard as she could, and screamed as she was simultaneously shocked and thrown back to the opposite wall. "He already has a barrier, no vampires or ghosts can get through," Sir Integra stated. "OUTTA MY WAY!" Jack roared as he charged forward. The door exploded into splinters and Jack immediately saw Danny on the ground with a dagger in his stomach. "GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" he yelled at Acerbi as he blasted him with a large ecto-rifle, sending him flying into a wall.

"The cavalry's here son," Jack said as he helped Danny up. Sir Integra, Maddie, Sam, Jazz, and Heinkel Wolfe fired away at Acerbi, who crossed his arms and a large red shield of some sort surrounded him, blocking their fire as he charged forward. Wolfe raised her own blue shield and charged at him, creating a large explosion of light when they collided. As soon as Sir Integra and Sam's vision cleared they saw Wolfe and Acerbi had clashed blades, Wolfe was wielding a katana and Acerbi his daggers. "What are you waiting for?! Shoot!" Sir Integra yelled as she shot at the two Regenerators.

Bullets and laser blasts hit them both, though Jazz, Sam, and Maddie were trying to only hit Acerbi, Sir Integra didn't even bother. Seras recovered by then and ran up, using her Third Eye to guide her shots. She hit Acerbi in the heart and leg, stopping him long enough for Sam, Jazz, Maddie, Jack, Danny and Sir Integra to blast away as Wolfe jumped away from him. As soon as the smoke cleared Acerbi was on the ground, his right arm and legs severed from all the bullets and laser blasts and his chest wide open. Wolfe walked up to him and said, "I'm sorry Marcus. Requiescat en pace," she then stabbed his still beating heart with her katana and sliced his head in half. Sir Integra said, "Lets go, Daniel needs a doctor," and she and Danny's family left.

Seras stayed behind and looked at Wolfe, who said, "What do you want, Hellspawn?" Seras looked at her and said, "Thank you, we couldn't have saved Danny without your help." "Tch," Heinkel Wolfe responded, then opened her Bible and was gone in a swirl of blue pages.

**So, what do you think about Marcus Acerbi and Heinkel Wolfe's powers and weapons? I was trying to go for, 'even more powerful Alexander Anderson but not exact copies'.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**DP**

Danny lay on his hospital bed, surrounded by various cards and balloons people sent him. He couldn't get up for a while, even with his faster healing. The doctors had to remove his left kidney because of the dagger stuck in it. Sam's family had managed to get the hospital to allow a couch in his room; Sam was now sleeping soundly in it. Danny laid his head back and thought, _what am I gonna do? _He was more determined than ever now to continue the fight against all supernatural evils, but now he had to deal with a baby coming on the way. The thought of him dying and leaving Sam to raise his child by herself was keeping him from sleeping.

A shadow detached itself from the wall and started to rise before taking the form of Seras Victoria. "Seras," Danny said. "Hi," she said, "I just came to say, good luck with everything, and also to say, congratulations." Danny didn't look as happy as her. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Seras, I'm worried. What if my kid ends up like me? What if he ends up fighting vampires like me? It's all just so…I don't even know what to call my situation," Danny said. Seras walked up next to him and said, "Danny, I've seen a lot of the same horrors you have, and some that I pray you never do. All I can say is that if you want to stay sane, you need to focus on the good things in life. You and Sam are so lucky to have a baby on the way." Seras looked down and took a breath before saying, "Everything is going to be all right, as long as you don't give up."

"Thanks, Seras," Danny said, feeling a little better now. "Goodbye Danny, see you whenever we can see each other again," Seras said, and blended with the shadows.

**Hellsing**

Integra exhaled some smoke as she looked out the window of her office in her black suit, relieved to be in it again. She was feeling a new appreciation for the phrase 'butterflies in your stomach'. _This is stupid, _she thought, but her heart was telling her that she needed someone. Someone knocked on her door and she said, "Yes?" "It's Seras," the vampire said. Integra took another drag from her cigarillo and said, "Come in." Seras opened the door and closed it behind her, "You wanted to see me, Sir?" Integra snuffed out her cigarillo in the ashtray on her desk before saying, "Tell me the truth, right now, what are your feelings for me."

Seras gulped and her face started blushing as, "I…I think that you're the strongest, most intelligent, beautiful woman I'll ever know. I think I love you." Integra walked up to her and looked her in the eye, "Then you're a fool; a bloody over compassionate, hopeful, fool. If we start this, we can not be seen; we won't have a normal relationship where we can just go out for fish and chips then a visit to the theatre, if the government finds out, then it could be the death of us." Seras looked back at her and said, "I know, but it doesn't change how I feel." Integra turned away from her and said, "Why couldn't we have met under different circumstances? You know that this will only bring you pain, eventually I'll die, and you will go on long after my corpse has rotted away."

"I know," Seras said. Integra gave a small smile as she raised her hand and took Seras's in hers.

**So,what do you think? I tried to make a relationship between Seras and Integra plausible and in character. Lets face it, they aren't the kind of women who would start making out at the end of the story. Reviews appreciated, I'd like to give a special thanks to Guntherson962, Major Simi, allietheepic7, and cristal maker20014 for their reviews.**


End file.
